User blog:YT: General Masher/Hello Boom Beach Wiki!
Hey guys, my name is Gmasher! I'll be going over some things about me, knowledge and then goals for the wiki. Who is Gmasher? My in game name isn't Gmasher to be honest, it's actually General Masher. I am a mid-game player with some skills and knowledge about the game. Thats why I made my account in this wiki, to share my knowledge about the game to others so they can benefit off my talent. I may be a mid-game player but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm bad at the game, I just need to level up more and try new stuff. If you low levels want to be really good at the game, fear not for I will help you. That said, let me go over my knowledge. Why is knowledge imoirtant? You can't play the game real well without any knowledge, you need to know why so and so works and how. I'll give you an example: Why does Hooka work? Although zookas do an excellent amount of damage, their health is terrible. Thats why we need troops that get in front of them, so they can keep going. The best troops for shielding other troops are heavies. Heavies are speciffically designed to keep their low health allies alive, and the evidence is overwhealming! They have a ton of health so they can keep going longer than riflemen, short range which means they can get in front of the zookas and shield them from any danger and they have a decent amont of speed which means instead of a sniper tower targeting the zookas, they target the heavies instead because the heavies reach their targets faster than the zookas. Hooka works because the zookas can destroy the base without being harmed because the heavies are in front of them. Knowing the weaknesses in so and so is also important because if you don't know a weakness, that will ruin your plan. Again, lets do an example. What are the weaknesses to Hooka? Glad you asked, here they are and why. Rocket Launchers Rocket launchers suck against heavies you might think, but consider the fact that heavies can hide in the blind spot while the zookas cannot without the use of flares. The heavies are safe but the zookas arent because they cant hide in and theyll get killed real fast by these bad boys. Barting (barrage + artillery) the rocket launchers will help as you dont need to worry about the zookas getting deciminated. Cannons generally and Grapplers Heavies are great at shielding their allies. The thing about the cannons is that they do a ton of damage. Normal cannons can kill a heavy with 3-5 shots and has a fast fire rate (for a cannon). Boom Cannons are worse, they can kill your heavies with 1-2 shots. Doom Cannons are the worst! They can instant kill heavies no matter how much health they have. In the September 2016 update, they now do splash damage and can kill 3-4 heavies huddled up. Grapplers are a threat because they take away the heavies slowly exposing the zookas to other defences. I would recommend keeping those defences shocked or focused on critters. Mortars, Laser Beams and Hot Pots These defences have a good amount of range and can be a threat to your zookas like the Rocket Launcher. Mortars can try and hit the heavies but could end up hitting some zookas. Laser beams are sweeping splash damage defences that can hit the heavies but then drag on futher hitting some zookas. Hot pots can make short work of heavies leaving the zookas exposed to the heat. I would recommend keeping those shocked. What I plan to do on the wiki I'm not really as good of an editor as you think, but I plan on helping others by posting strategy blogs and answering their questions they might have about the game. The Blackguard are harder than you think unless you plan your strategies accordingly. Raiding bases takes some planning because Boom Beach is all about developing strategies for attacking and defending. As the dude in the commercials says "Come with a plan or leave in defeat!" If your attack or defensive strategy fails, learn from your mistakes. Try and find out where you went wrong and plan a different strategy that might help you win. Sometimes it might take a while to find out your mistakes. If you can't find whats wrong with anything, ask me or others to help you. I want players to have a better experience in the game, and if it means posting strategy blogs and answering questions I'll do it for the sake of others. In fact, I enjoy helping people in the game! So now you know me If you have read this entire blog, than you for doing so. If you have any questions, post those either in my message wall or in the comment section below. Keep booming booming rebels! Category:Blog posts